Antara Terong, Kekasihku dan Penyusup
by KeyKeiko
Summary: "Ahhhh...eummmm Ichi, ternyata 'terongmu' enak juga


**Antara Terong, Kekasihku dan Penyusup**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prenset by Cinnamons Tea**

...

...

..

.

 **Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo**

 **Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki**

 **Warning : fic ini berisi bahasa dewasa rate (M), OOC, GAJE, TYPOS, AU, dan sebagainya... Berhubung ini rate M atau apalah yang terkandung unsur dewasa, sebaiknya yang belum 17+ sebaiknya tekan tombol back , saya sudah peringatin sebelumnya lho ya..  
**

 **Genre : Humor campur deh..hahhaha**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary :** "Ahhhh...eummmm Ichi, ternyata 'terongmu' enak juga."

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana sepi di belakang halaman sekolah tepatnya di SMA Karakura, sepasang muda mudi sedang melalukakan sesuatu. Tunggu dulu, ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Tenang saja mereka hanya sedang duduk berdua di belakang pagar tanaman yang cukup tinggi yang di kelilingi dengan pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

"Nee Ichi, kenapa kau suka sekali dengan terong sih? Rasanya kan aneh." Sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Rukia ini berbicara sambil menatap jijik terong yang di bawa Ichigo.

"Ini enak chibi. Coba saja."

"Ogah. Sayur kok didalamnya banyak bijinya."

"Coba saja, Rukia. Terong ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan kok." Rukia masih enggan menatap terong itu. Merasa tak ada respon dari kekasihnya ia berinisiatif membujuk Rukia.

Ditempat lain, tanpa di ketahui Ichigo dan Rukia, Keigo Asano dan Uruyu Ishida sedang melintas di area tepat disamping pagar tanaman itu. Mereke berhenti sejenak kala pagar tanaman itu bergerak-gerak dan terdengar bunyi kasak-kusuk.

"Ssst... sepertinya ada yang sedang melakukan sesuatu," bisik Asano di telinga Ishida."

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Ishida lirih.

"Ayo kita lihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, Uruyu."

"Um."

Pelan-pelan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara, Asano dan Ishida berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati sumber suara asing itu. Kini jarak keduannya semakin dekat dengan Rukia dan Ichigo yang hanya di batasi oleh satu pagar tanaman itu.

"Ahhhh...eummmm Ichi, ternyata 'terongmu' enak juga," puji Rukia di sela-sela mengunyah terong itu.

Glekk. Asano dan Ishida kenal dengan suara ini. Mereka berdua meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam. Mereka kini saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan selanjutnya melanjutkan acara menguping di belakang mereka.

"Benarkan enak. Makanya di coba dulu sebelum mencibir. Lihat ukuran 'terongku' panjang dan besar kan?" timpal Ichigo lagi. Rukia mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Ichigo.

"Aku mau lagi Ichi. Berikan 'terongmu' yang itu," tunjuk Rukia ketika memilih terong yang ukurannya lumayan besar tersaji di tempat makan Ichigo.

Ichigo kemudian menyumpitkan terong tersebut ke mulut Rukia. "Ini, makanlah. Gigitnya pelan-pelan ya, aku takut lidahmu tergigit karena ukuran 'terongku' yang terlalu besar."

"Hihihi, 'minyak'nya sampai menempel di bibirku, Ichi."

"Mendekatlah, biar aku bisa menghapus 'minyak' itu di bibirmu, Rukia." Rukia menurut. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya di depan ke kasihnya. Dengan telaten Ichigo membersihkan noda 'minyak' yang menempel di sudut bibir Rukia.

Blush

" _Baka-Ichi. Beraninya mengajari Rukia-chan hal-hal seperti itu. Tak kusanggka Ichigo berbuat nekat sampai mencapai klimas,"_ batin Keigo Asano mesum.

" _Wah, sugoi. Ternyata aku kalah start dari Ichigo dalam hal ini. Setelah ini aku praktekkan sama Inoue. Pasti mereka sudah melepas seragam mereka. Sialan, juniorku menegang,"_ batin Ishida tak kalah mesum.

Asano dan Ishida blusing seketika. Entah apa yang dipikirkan mereka berdua sampai-sampai wajahnya memereh mendengar ucapan Rukia dan Ichigo. Posisi mereka, Ishida dan Keigo masih diam sambil tetap mempertajam pendengaran mereka. Wajar saja sih mereka berpikir yang tidak-tidak, karena pada dasarnya sosok teman mereka yaitu Ichigo dan Rukia itu masih polos dalam urusan percintaan apalagi yang menjurus seperti itu.

"Teruskan Rukia. Kau pasti bisa," ucap Ichigo memberi semangat.

"Kau tidak sabaran ya Ichi." Lagi-lagi suara Rukia terdengar mesra.

"Tenang saja Ichi, 'terongmu' tak akan habis dalam waktu sekejap kok. Aku perrlu beradaptasi mengingat aku baru merasakan 'terongmu' seperti apa."

"Ckckck.. kau pasti akan ketagihan, sayang."

Asano dan Ishida seketika saling berpandangan. Demi mengetahui rasa penasarannya, mereka berdua berusaha mengintip kegiataan yang mereka kira adegan 'panas' dari balik celah pagar tanaman itu. Berbagai cara mereka lakukan agar bisa mengintip Rukia dan Ichigo namun gagal. Pagar tanaman ini cukup tinggi dan tebal jadi wajar saja jika mereka kesulitan mengintip di balik celah pagar tanaman itu.

"Ssst, sebaiknya kita memanjat, Ishida," ucap Ishida menyarankan pada Keigo.

Keigo mengaanggukkan kepalanya. "Pelankan suaramu, mereka bisa mendengar kita, _baka_."

"Iya-iya." Ishida yang mendapatkan sebuah ide briliant, langsung menyuruh Asano berjongkok. Awalnya Keigo menolak, namun ia terpaksa menuruti keinginan Ishida karena sebuah ancaman dari pemuda berkacamata itu. Ishida memenangkan perdebatan itu, iapun segera naik ke pundak Asano dan berusaha berdiri melihat kegiatan Ichigo dan Rukia di balik pacar tanaman itu.

"Jika saja bukan karena tugas aku tidak sudi melakukan hal ini, Ishida," gerutu Keigo pelan.

"Sudahlah jangan menggerutu terus. Hei, Keigo, geser ke kiri. Aku kurang jelas melihat mereka berdua," ucap Ishida memerintah. Asano langsung bergeser ke kiri, namun naasnya, kakinya tak sengaja menginjak kulit pisang dan-

Brukkk gedebukkk

"Awww, sakit baka," rintih Ishida yang tergolek tak berdaya karena terjatuh. Ichigo dan Rukia yang saat itu sedang berdua menatap tak percaya atas pemandangan di depannya.

"Ishida?" ucap Rukia dan Ichigo bersamaan. Keduanya saling menatap. Baik Rukia dan Ichigo segera bangkit untuk membantu Keigo dan Ishida berdiri.

Ishida yang ketahuan mengintip langsung bangkit dari posisinya semula. "Lho kalian masih berpakaian lengkap?" tanya Ishida heran.

"Tentu saja baka. Ini kan masih di area sekolah," ucap Ichigo tersinggung.

"Bukannya tadi kalian sedang..sedang..ehem ehem ya?" potong Asano ketika menghampiri Ishida terjatuh.

Rukia dan Ichigo berpandangan. Mereka kemudian tersenyum jahil menatap kedua teman mereka dengan tatapan menyeringai.

Duak..duak..

"Rasakan itu baka! Kau pikir kami ini sedang berbuat apa?" ucap Rukia setelah puas memukul kepala Ishida dan Keigo.

"Kukira kalian berbuat mesum," ucap Keigo keceplosan.

Ichigo dan Rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sumpah, kini mereka mengerti maksud mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Dengar ya. Hilangkan pikiran kotor kalian pada kami. Baru saja aku sedang mengajari Rukia untuk menyukai makanan berbahan baku terong. Jadi kalian salah paham disini," ucap Ichigo sambil menunjukkan bekal makan siangnya yang penuh dengan teong dan bumbu berminyak itu.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini ada-ada saja."

Baik Asano dan Ishida benar-benar merasa malu ketika mereka menunjukkan fakta yang sebenarnya. Ichigo dan Rukia tengah asik menyantap bekal makan siang mereka dengan tenang, bukan apa yang tadi sempat mereka pikirkan. Kali ini mereka benar-benar merasa malu karena mengintip mereka.

"Makanya jangan ambil kesimpulan berdasarkan apa yang kalian dengarkan sejak tadi, Ishida," ucap Ichigo menahan tawa.

"Hahahhahaha... kau lihat Ichigo, wajah mereka yang tertangkap basah menguping obrolan kita sangat lucu," ucap Rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sambil menahan malu, Ishida berkata singkat pada Rukia dan Ichigo dengan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah dinginnya. "Kalian juga sih, mengucapkan hal yang absurd seperti itu, Ichi."

"Salah sendiri pikiran kalian itu mesum," teriak Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan. Keduanya kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih berdiri ditempat mereka dan meratapi kebodohannya.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

SUDAH INI AJA YA...

thanks buat yg bersedia baca... see u muach :*


End file.
